


Hughie, Frenchie, and an Open Door

by PoeDameronsJacket



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butcher watches, First Time, First time with a man, Frenchie is a softie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Voyeurism, aggressive sex, implied Butcher/Hughie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDameronsJacket/pseuds/PoeDameronsJacket
Summary: Frenchie is tasked with convincing Hughie to stop pursuing Starlight. He uses his own special tactics.Hughie has found himself fantasizing over Butcher. When Frenchie offers himself, Hughie can't resist.--Hughie's first time with a man.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/The Frenchman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	Hughie, Frenchie, and an Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> truly shocked that theres not more good Frenchie fics out there. Felt the need to fill that void.

Hughie was sitting on the old couch in their hideout below the pawn shop, headphones in, watching a Simon and Garfunkel music video at full volume. He was trying his best to drown out the unwanted images intruding into his mind every time he blinked.

He didn’t think he would survive being covered by entrails one more time. If he had to wash brain out of his hair again, he’d fall to pieces himself, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to put himself back together again. 

He felt a hand land suddenly on his shoulder. He jolted, but recovered quickly and kept his headphones in, refusing to leave his safe world of 1960s folk music and face whatever terrible idea Butcher was about to propose next. He was expecting the Londoner to pull his earphones out of his ears when he ignored him – what he was not expecting was a gentle kiss on the top of his newly washed hair.

Hughie jerked back, tore his headphones out of his ears, bringing his senses abruptly back to the basement and the ambient sounds of Frenchie’s gang packaging drugs and speaking to each other in rapid French through the open door to the other room.

Speaking of Frenchie – he was leaning over Hughie from behind, face way too close to his, hand still on his shoulder.

“What do you want, Frenchie?” Hugh groaned.

“What, I cannot come visit my favourite _conspirateur_?” He batted his long eyelashes.

“Yeah, right. Butcher probably sent you in here to bug me about giving up on Annie, didn’t he?” Hughie pulled away from the Frenchman, moving himself further down the couch.

“ _Mais non, mon amour._ Why do you think I would ever do such a thing? There are much easier ways to convince you the girl isn’t worth it than to _bug_ you, as you say.” Frenchie walked around the couch and squatted down in front of Hughie, placing his hands to rest on his knees. 

“What are you talking about?”

Frenchie smiled kindly, the gentle sort of smile he usually saved for Kimiko.

“ _Mais,_ Hughie. You know it has been very difficult for me since you joined us. We haven’t had a moment’s rest, and I believe it is unfair that you haven’t been properly _initiated_ into the boys, you know? It does not feel yet like you are fully one of us, _eh?_ ”

As he spoke, he slowly slid his hands up Hughie’s legs, thumbs running along his sensitive inner thighs, eyes never losing contact with Hughie’s. He paused before reaching the apex of his legs.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want. But I see how you look at Butcher. I understand, I have felt that way too. He is quite a man, I know. But Butcher, he can think only of one thing at a time, and right now, he thinks only of killing Homelander.”

Fingers pressing into Hughie’s upper-thighs, Frenchie leaned up and breathed into his ear, “But not me. I am here. With you. If you want me.”

Hughie’s brain, which was already struggling to compute the events of the last few weeks, felt like it was about to fritz out. His breath was short as Frenchie breathed hotly into his ear, waiting for a response. His brain may not have been able to process this turn of events, but his cock sure had. He felt it hardening in his pants, Frenchie’s fingers so close they felt like fire through his jeans.

He knew what was going to happen next. When his mind finally figured out what the hell was happening, it was going to start moving at a mile a minute. He was going to start thinking of Robin’s dismembered hands, of Annie's eyes glowing below him as he thrust into her warm body, of Butcher pushing him against the wall –

He grabbed Frenchie’s face and smashed it against his lips. Frenchie grinned into his mouth, and leapt up to straddle Hughie, thrusting his rock hard cock against him, as he pushed his tongue between Hughie’s teeth.

“Are you sure about this, _mon cher?_ ” he muttered through his kisses, pressing his hips down hard, trapping Hughie’s cock under the pressure of his full weight.

“Shut up.”

Hughie reached down to Frenchie’s pants, undoing the zipper and pulling out his cock. Frenchie gasped as Hughie began rubbing it up and down, unevenly.

After a few seconds, a devious smirk spread across Frenchie’s face.

“Hughie,” he said, eyebrows raised, “do not tell me this is your first time with a man?”

Hughie paused his motions, hands still on Frenchie’s cock, cheeks flushing.

“No, _mon amour_ , do not be embarrassed. It is an honour.”

He pulled himself away and sank back to the ground between Hughie’s legs, pulling his cock out and admiring it with a light smile.

Abruptly, he wrapped his lips around the head and sank his mouth all the way down, so his nose buried into Hughie’s curls.

The taller man gasped, grabbing Frenchie’s hair and bucking up into him, causing a gagging noise that shouldn’t have sounded as glorious as it did to Hughie.

Frenchie’s eyes boring into Hughie’s, he began to rise and fall, hollowing out his cheeks as he went. After a few strokes, he popped the dick out of his mouth and began placing gentle kisses along the top and sides, reaching once to kiss Hughie’s taint, making him gasp.

“Please, Frenchie…”

“Not so quick, _mon amour_. If I am to convince you that you do not need that glowing Supe, I must take my time, _non?_ ” He winked as he took Hughie’s balls full into his mouth and sucked gently, eliciting a dirty moan from the man above.

Returning to his cock, he allowed Hughie to shove his head down violently, up and down, controlling him completely. He chuckled to himself, satisfied in this confirmation that Hughie had a kink for violence. He was happy to choke on the newbie’s dick.

When Hughie’s eyes fluttered closed and he started to moan in earnest, though, Frenchie pulled off of him and climbed back on top. Holding their cocks together, Frenchie began to jack them off, both men thrusting up into his fist. 

“I think it is very sexy that you do not care that my friends, and MM, and Butcher are out there,” he whispered into Hughie’s ears. “I think, maybe, that you want them to hear us. Butcher especially, _non_?”

Hughie groaned, shame trickling into his belly, even as his arousal increased at Frenchie’s words.

“Come, let’s give them something to listen to, eh?”

He pulled out a packet of lube from his jeans, which were lying abandoned on the floor nearby, and began fingering himself open, hand still rubbing gently up and down both of their cocks. Hughie’s heart rate rose as he realized what was about to happen.

Once he was ready, Frenchie inched his way up Hughie’s lap, raising himself up on his knees so that the American’s cock aligned with his hole, and began to slowly sink down. He grimaced as the cock began to spread him open. Stopping a few inches down, he leaned forward to kiss Hughie, asking softly, “ _Ça va?_ Everything is alright?”

His reply was strained with pleasure, “ _yes_ , Frenchie, I’m good, just _keep fucking going_.”

With a quiet chuckle, Frenchie eased his way down until he was stuffed to the brim, sitting down fully on Hughie’s lap. Hughie couldn't handle it. He grabbed Frenchie’s hair and pulled his face towards him, kissing him fiercely. Frenchie could feel the desperation in each bite on his lip.

He began to rock up and down on Hughie’s cock, slowly at first, until Hughie grabbed onto his hips and started thrusting into him quickly and harshly, demanding full control of his body, which Frenchie gave willingly.

Frenchie grabbed his own sizable cock, which had been slapping against his stomach as he bounced, and threw his head back as he stroked it. He adjusted his angle until every violent thrust from Hughie was hitting his sweet spot and within moments he came in explosive spurts onto Hughie’s tshirt, covering him in shiny white. 

Through all the memorable things Hughie had witnessed in the short time he’d been with the boys, he knew the beautiful vision of Frenchie coming apart while riding his cock was one that he would be glad to remember forever. 

Frenchie fell forward, burying his face in Hughie’s neck, as he began to whisper encouragements into his ear.

“Yeah, _mon amour_ , keep going. Harder, yeah. Like that. Come for me. Come for me, _cherie_.”

Hughie felt Frenchie clenching onto his cock, tightening the pressure as he moved in and out. With his eyes closed, he grunted audibly as he thrust upwards, reveling in the manic feeling on the edge of release.

There was a sudden creak of the floorboard and Hughie’s eyes shot open to reveal Butcher settling against the wall across from Hughie, eyebrows in the air.

As Hughie’s eyes met Butcher’s, he came apart. Moaning, he felt all of the heat in his belly shoot straight down to his balls, as they contracted and filled Frenchie up. Frenchie kept pumping him until he was empty and gasping for air.

After an infinite moment of Butcher’s eyes boring into Hughie’s, Frenchie pulled himself off of Hughie’s cock and sat back against the couch next to him, legs splayed open confidently.

“Came for the show, _eh?_ He’s pretty when he comes, _non_?”

Butcher gave his signature sarcastic smile. “Now that you’ve got your rocks off, maybe you won’t be as useless in the field. We leave in five.”

He stalked out of the room, but before he left, Hughie could have sworn he saw him glancing down over his come-covered shirt, taking in his worn cock lying exposed between his legs. The heat that flowed to his cheeks was matched by a similar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He stuffed his cock back into his jeans, and closed his eyes, trying to understand what had just happened, unable to fight the waves of bliss still rolling over his body.

He felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. “That was not so bad, eh? Maybe if I am lucky we will do it again sometime.”

He felt the couch lighten as Frenchie jumped to his feet and strolled away.

Rubbing his hands over his temple, he groaned as he realized he didn’t have a clean shirt to change into.

 _Well, at least it’s not brains this time,_ he thought, as he got up to join the team outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you can! They encourage me to keep writing :’)


End file.
